A probe system normally includes a mobile probe head and a stationary part. Such a probe head is often used in the form of a probe switch or a switching probe having a deflectable probe element which generates a switching signal in response to a deflection out of its rest position. Such probe heads are used particularly for determining the position of workpieces. These may be clamped into material-working machines, machine tools, for example. In this context, the rest position of the probe element or a stylus is understood as a position in which the stylus has no contact with the workpiece to be probed. When the stylus contacts the workpiece, the probe element is deflected from its rest position, even if only minimally, and an electrical signal is produced by a suitable transducer if the deflection or the force exerted on sensors in the probe head exceeds a specified threshold. The electrical signal is then frequently converted into an infrared signal such that a contactless and wireless signal transmission to the stationary part of the probe system is achieved in this manner.
A probe head of the kind mentioned above is described in European Published Patent Application No. 0 423 307, in which arms of a probe element or stylus holder cause deformations in the so-called seat elements when making probing contact, the deformations being measured and being able to trigger corresponding probe signals. For this purpose, the seat elements are arranged slanted or arched in diametrically opposed pairs. Such an arrangement is believed to have several disadvantages. For example, following repeated deflection of the probe element, a precise position of the introduction of force into the sensors cannot be ensured in a reproducible manner.